Edward, the FourYearOld
by LoveStronger
Summary: Oneshot. Edward may seem like a mature and wonderful gentleman in public, when really, he's a four-year-old trapped in a seventeen-year-old's body.


"Emmett!" Edward said, exasperated. "You beat me- again! Is there something that I CAN beat you at?"

"You're so weird," Emmett said. "If Bella ever saw how you really acted, she'd probably dump you."

"She would NOT!" Edward cried, his eyes blazing. He pouted.

Edward had a secret that only the Cullen family knew: he may act like a great and manly gentleman in public, when really.... he was a little kid trapped in a nineteen-year old's body. The Cullens were embarrassed of him most of the time, unfortunately.

Emmett sighed. "Pouting's not good. Smile." Edward didn't smile. "SMILE- or else I'll get Esme."

Edward's eyes flashed. He pasted on a smile. "Happy?" he huffed. He stuck out his tongue. "I don't care if you send me to time-out," he growled. "I know where it is."

Emmett sighed and walked away. "Alice, it's getting worse and worse!" he blasted. "Could we PLEASE get rid of him? PLEASE?!?!"

Alice looked up from the magazine she was reading. "Emmett, you know Carlisle and Esme wouldn't allow it. He's the baby, remember? You promised you wouldn't lose your cool." She pushed him back into the other room. "Now go finish baby-sitting!" she said.

Emmett looked around, and saw Edward playing with trucks on the floor. Edward looked up at Emmett with big round eyes. "Come play," he whispered. Emmett inched away. "I SAID, COME PLAY!" Edward shouted. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright," Emmett replied. He sat down on the floor with Edward and picked up a blue truck.

"NO!" Edward roared. He grabbed the truck from Emmett. "THAT'S MY TRUCK!"

"O-kay," Emmett muttered. He picked up the red truck. "Look Edward, the truck goes vroom vroom!"

Edward suddenly threw his trucks at Emmett's head. "STOP STEALING MY TRUCKS!" he yelled, bursting into tears. His cries were ear-piercing.

"OW!" Emmett yelled. "ONE HIT MY EYE!" he shouted. He stood up and clenched his fists. "WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Hiya Eddie!" Rosalie came to the rescue. "Wanna give your big sister a nice hug?"

Edward dropped his trucks and jumped into Rosalie's arms. "Emmett's being a meanie!" he said. "He's taking my trucks without asking!" he said, pointing a finger at Emmett, who was clutching his eye.

"Oh really?" Rosalie asked, raising an eyebrow. She was obviously trying hard not to laugh. "Emmett, you bad bad boy. Why would you do that to poor Edward?" she teased.

"To think he's been alive almost a hundred years," Emmett muttered. "I'm sorry, Edward, will you forgive me?" he held out his arms.

Edward looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Okay," he said, smiling clownishly. He jumped out of Rosalie's arms and right into Emmett's. "I love you, big brother!" he said, hugging him hard.

"Pretty picture!" Edward exclaimed. He pointed to the painting. "Did Mommy get it?"

Mommy was Esme. Daddy was obviously Carlisle. Little sister was Alice and Brother was Jasper. Big Brother was-guess who?

Emmett glanced at his watch. "Only 45 more minutes and I'm out of this hell," he mouthed to Rosalie.

"Only 45 minutes 'til I'm out of this hell," Edward repeated.

Emmett's eyes bugged out. "How did you know what I was saying?" he exclaimed.

Rosalie laughed out loud.

"How did you know what I was saying?" Edward repeated again.

"S-stop that!" Emmett cried.

"S-stop that!" Edward repeated.

"I will tell Esme that you're being naughty," Emmett threatened.

"I will tell Esme that you are being mean," Edward retorted.

"I GIVE UP!" Emmett threw up his hands and left the room.

Edward pouted and began screaming and throwing a tantrum on the floor."WAHHHHHHHHHH!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he roared.

He stood up, wiped his eyes, and began breaking everything. Jasper came into the room and shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Carlisle rushed in. He gasped. "EDWARD," he said sternly. Edward didn't listen. "EDWARD."

Edward stopped and turned around. "Hii," he said innocently.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Emmett made me do it."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Urp."

"Esme!! Edward's being bad again," Carlisle called.

Esme came in. She frowned at Edward. "Now, now, Eddie. What's wrong with you now?"

"Urp."

Esme sighed and pulled Edward to the next room by the ear. "That's it, you're getting time-out."

Edward began crying. "BUT I PUT ON MY UNDIES BY MYSELF!!!!" he shouted, crying and screaming. Esme was pretty strong; she could handle him no problem. "WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Now you stop being bad, okay?!" Esme shouted at Edward in the next room. "Or else- you know what's going to happen, right?"

"Y-yes," Edward said in a shaky voice.

Jasper and Carlisle looked at each other in alarm.

Minutes later however, Edward came back. He seemed to be normal. "Hii!" he said, waving.

Jasper awkwardly waved at him. Carlisle smiled.

"I put on my undies by myself today!" Edward said brightly.

"We didn't need to know that."

"I made a poopy in my pants."

"No you didn't."

"Yes- I DID!"

Jasper sighed and left the room.

"Urp."


End file.
